suikodenfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Usuario discusión:Ottokale
Bienvenido ¡Hola, bienvenido a ! Soy un miembro del equipo de soporte comunitario de FANDOM. ¡Muchas gracias por tu edición en Plantilla:Videojuegos! Parece que ninguno de los administradores de esta comunidad se encuentra activo en estos momentos, pero si necesitas ayuda para comenzar revisa nuestras páginas de ayuda o ingresa a Comunidad Central y explora nuestro foro. También te sugiero revisar las entradas de blog del staff para estar al día sobre las noticias relacionadas a FANDOM. Y no te olvides de revisar w:c:comunidad:Universidad_de_Fandom para videos educativos. Si necesitas ayuda no dejes de enviarme un mensaje. ¡Diviértete dentro de ! Antonio R. Castro (foro de ayuda | blog del staff) 06:02 14 jul 2019 (UTC) Adopción concedida Hola Ottokale, felicidades por haber conseguido la adopción. Quería darte algunos consejos que doy a cada usuario que adopta una comunidad. Ahora ya tienes las herramientas necesarias para poder hacer tareas de limpieza, personalización y mantenimiento del wiki, por lo que ya puedes: *Revisar las para saber que funcionalidades puedes activar (o desactivar) en tu comunidad, incluyendo el Chat y muchas más. Si has adoptado una comunidad con páginas de discusión puedes activar el Muro de mensajes y los Comentarios de artículos. Si estás interesado en la nueva funcionalidad de las Discusiones, puedes solicitarla mediante Especial:Contactar. *Personalizar el diseño de tu comunidad mediante el Diseñador de Temas, en donde podrás modificar el color y el diseño del fondo y del logo para los visitantes en vista de escritorio. También puedes solicitar ayuda con el diseño del logo, fondo y de la portada en Diseños y portadas. *Personalizar la Portada para móviles y convertir las infoboxes al nuevo formato de infoboxes portátiles para los visitantes que llegan a tu comunidad a través de los dispositivos móviles. También puedes solicitar ayuda para convertirlas al Equipo de portabilidad. *Revisar las diferentes listas que informan sobre páginas que necesitan atención para mejorarse y que puedes encontrar en las Sugerencias y en las Páginas especiales, entre las que se incluyen páginas más visitadas, páginas sin categorizar y páginas requeridas para tener una visión más precisa sobre lo que es más necesario mejorar en tu comunidad. *Patrullar los Cambios recientes y Actividad reciente para ver que está sucediendo en tu wiki, comprobar los cambios que están haciendo y ver en dónde puedes ayudar, además de detectar a los nuevos usuarios para acogerlos en tu comunidad y ofrecerles tu colaboración. *Promocionar tu comunidad mediante un Spotlight. *Visitar la Comunidad Central para estar al tanto de las Noticias de Fandom, preguntar dudas en el foro de la comunidad o chatear con otros compañeros editores. *Por último, visita las tutoriales y nuestras páginas de ayuda para conocer los detalles sobre cómo dirigir una comunidad, incluyendo consejos para administrar tu comunidad, cómo atraer editores y cómo nombrar a otros administradores. Echa un vistazo al que puedes encontrar en la barra de herramientas al pie de la página, tiene enlaces a todas las nuevas herramientas. Por favor hazme saber si tienes preguntas ¡y mucha suerte con tu comunidad! --'Zeist Antilles' flimsiplast 21:09 22 jul 2019 (UTC) Hello Ottokale, and congratulations for adopting the Suikoden spanish wiki, (it is about time that someone do something about it). Yours page articles are very nice, and the wiki is taking shape nicely, so keep up the good work. If you need anything, feel free to ask. Hola, Ottokale, y felicidades por adoptar la wiki en español de Suikoden (ya es hora de que alguien haga algo al respecto). Los artículos de la página son muy agradables y la wiki está tomando forma muy bien, así que continúa con el buen trabajo. Si necesita algo, no dude en preguntar. Baffou (discusión) 01:48 23 jul 2019 (UTC)